Lack of Capacity
by Munchen94
Summary: It doesn't count as a confession if the person you're confessing to can't understand you, does it? Little rabble I had in my head because I goddamn love these two. R R please!


Jirou runs towards the blonde and black bundle as quick as her legs will allow. Denki Kaminari lies on the floor, exhausted from fighting, but now completely short-circuited from his final attack. It'd saved her, sure, but at what cost? Surely, doing this to himself so often can't be good for his health.

"Oi, Kaminari, are you alive?" She shakes his shoulders and slaps his cheeks, hoping for a response. Any kind of response. "Denki?"

His eyes open slowly, but it's obvious he's not all there. With little capacity after such a draining attack, his head wobbles unsteadily and he mumbles incoherently. She smiles and roughly hugs his spiky head, before flicking him for scaring her.

"I gotta hand it to ya, you really saved my skin just now," she attempts to thank him, even if she's not sure he understands what she's saying. Hell, if he understands _anything_ that's happening at all, right now. When he tries to stand up, his arms give way and he flops back down again. He attempts to shuffle backwards, but Jirou stops him. "Hey, come on now, stay still. You've done enough for the time being, right?"

He glances up at her and his dazed eyes meet her own. He tries to speak again, this time with a goofy smile spread across his lips. Unable to understand what he's saying, she finds herself giggling at the attempt. Jirou scruffs his hair around a bit, earning a bashful chuckle from the brainless dork. _When you're like this, I almost don't mind being around you_ , she muses to herself as Kaminari lazily flops his arm around his head in an attempt to fix his hair. She takes a moment to scan their surroundings for any more threats. Both villains in question are out for the count, still sizzling on the floor a little way away. She takes a few minutes to restrain them, in case they wake up before reinforcements arrive, and send a location report with her phone. Someone'll come for them soon enough, all she needs to do now is make sure Kaminari doesn't harm himself in the meantime.

As the minutes pass, Jirou relaxes enough to sit next to him. Although he's an annoying, simple-minded dork, she doesn't mind him nearly as much as she acts like she does. Right now, she'd even go as far as to say his babbling and silly grin to be endearing. He's cute and all, but he's such a... a... He's just such a _doofus_. Now leaning back on his elbows, he flops his head around to look at her. As soon as she looks back at him with a smile, he sheepishly grins again with a slight rosiness to his cheeks.

"No matter how much you deny it, we all know you fancy me," She bops his nose with a finger, satisfied that he's in no fit state to comprehend her at all. He giggles and shakes his head at the touch, before being distracted by a passing insect. "You've had the hots for me since... Since we were ambushed at Rescue Training, right?

She leans back, herself. Looking out over the heavily wooded area around them, she lets the afternoon sun soak into her skin. "Momo thinks I should give you a shot, y'know? Mina too. I dunno though… I just can't imagine you trying to act romantic, is all?"

He's definitely one of the more immature students, there's no way he'd even _dare_ make the first move. The part that makes her uncomfortable, however, is that this worries her. What if he loses interest before they get a chance?

 _Ugh, what am I even thinking? This is Kaminari! Heroic Klutz extraordinaire!_ She'd be far too embarrassed to come out to the class with him by her side... Would she?

Ah, who knows.

"How about this," her voice catches his attention once more and his head falls back to look at her. "If you don't ask me out by the end of the year, I'm gonna _force_ you out. And you're still gonna be the one paying. Got it?"

As expected, his response is nothing more than gleeful mumbles of nonsense - not at all understanding, but oh-so happy to be receiving attention from her.

A dark, shadow rises into view over the treeline. Tokoyami's _Dark Shadow_ is stretched high in the air, searching for the two stranded heroes. Jirou jumps up and waves her arms to grab the quirk's attention. It notices her and shrinks back down to alert the owner. They're safe.

Jirou reaches down to help Kaminari to his feet. Taking his hands to hoist him, she allows her mind to wander for a moment. He really isn't that bad looking, and their hands don't exactly look out of place together… That, and he has a really nice ass. That's always a bonus. She shakes the thoughts from her mind and pulls his arm over her shoulders to support his weight, turning to walk toward their colleagues.

"Come on, Jamming-Whey, we've got a way to go."


End file.
